Packaging assemblies have long been used to secure an object to be packaged which requires protection from physical shock, dust, dirt and other contaminants. For example, when shipping objects which is comparatively fragile or sensitive, it is often desirable to secure the object inside a box to protect the object from physical shocks, dust, dirt and other contaminants which may occur during loading, transit and unloading.
Many packaging assemblies include a rigid panel, a flexible film material and additional structures to keep an object and the packaging assembly within a box from moving uncontrollably in the box. Such additional structures generally include a pair of folding side flaps and a pair of folding end flaps around a center portion of the rigid panel. An object is inserted between the flexible film material and the center portion and is secured when the folding side flaps are folded away from the flexible film material to tighten the flexible film material against the object. The folding end flaps are then folded in the same or opposite direction to the folding side flaps. The rigid panel in its folded condition is then placed in a box having interior dimensions which correspond to the peripheral dimensions of the folded rigid panel. The major problem with this type of packaging assembly is that it is difficult to keep the packaging assembly in the folded condition by one assembler. It is because while the pair of folding side flaps are folded in order to tighten the flexible film material against the object, the tension created on the flexible film material means that the pair of folding side flaps would rebound to an unfolded condition. Thus, the flexible film material would remain relaxed over the object unless an assembler continuously holds onto the pair of folding side flaps with both hands. With both hands being occupied, the assembler could not fold the pair of folding end flaps without the assistance of an additional assembler. Without fixing both pairs of folding side flaps and folding end flaps to their respective folded positions, the rigid panel could not be smoothly fitted into a box having interior dimensions which correspond to the peripheral dimensions of the folded rigid panel.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a packaging assembly formed by folding a rigid panel into a box and securing objects onto the box by a flexible strip to prevent uncontrolled movement of the objects when the objects are packaged within the box, and suitable for packaging an electronic product, such as a mobile phone or a tablet. A further objective of the present invention is to provide a packaging assembly formed by folding a rigid panel into a tightening portion and connecting the tightening portion to a box, and thus simplifying consumables and reducing cost. Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a packaging assembly that can be easily operated by a single assembler.